


with love and wonder

by kitcaliber



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU: Hanzo joins Overwatch, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitcaliber/pseuds/kitcaliber
Summary: Valentine's Day began as a day like any other as you accepted what you thought was your fate. You had no idea what truly lie in store for you.(Gender-neutral reader-insert, hence why I've tagged it with both F/M and M/M.)
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Kudos: 11





	with love and wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day :) enjoy!

It was the same as any other day. You woke up, got yourself ready, and headed into the mess hall for breakfast. You got your tray and sat down by yourself to eat.

You were, however, quickly joined by someone - someone you’d been admiring for some time. “Good morning,” he said, sitting down in front of you.

You quickly swallowed your mouthful of scrambled egg. “Morning, Hanzo,” you replied with a smile, your heart rate spiking.

“How are you today?”

“Oh, fine,” you replied. Not totally a lie, but...it was Valentine’s Day, and you had nobody to share it with. You didn’t feel great about that, but there wasn’t anything you could really do about it. All of your recent romantic ventures had turned out poorly. “How about you?”

“Mm. Fine as well,” he replied, somewhat tersely.

Since you’d met during training one day, he often joined you for meals, perhaps thinking it better than sitting alone. But today, he seemed tense, sitting up straighter than usual. You briefly wondered if you should bring it up.

“You look tense. Is everything alright?”

He looked, for a moment, like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. “Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask?”

You gave a shrug and cut off a piece of one of your sausage links, stabbing it with your fork. “Like I said, you look tense. I was just wondering.” You popped the piece of sausage into your mouth and began to chew.

“I’m fine. I promise,” he said, before averting his gaze to his tray. “Do you...have any plans for today? After work?”

Your heart skipped a beat, not knowing if he was just making conversation or if he was going to suggest something. You swallowed hard before speaking. “Not really. You know me, I don’t do much,” you said with a playful smirk. “How about you? What are you doing today?”

“Nothing much. I might do some reading. Genji has pointed me in the direction of several books that he thinks might help me.”

You nodded. “Hm, sounds good.” You paused for a moment. “Where is he, anyway? Why aren’t you sitting with him?”

Again he looked as though he were caught. “Ah, well...he sits with his own group. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“You’re his brother, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind,” you pointed out, looking around for a moment - where  _ was _ Genji, anyway?

“I prefer the company of fewer people at once,” he said.

You guessed that translated to  _ I prefer  _ your _ company, _ and once again your heart skipped a beat. You stopped looking around, your gaze returning to Hanzo’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Understandable. Large groups can be somewhat overwhelming.”

You returned to eating, and so did he, a comfortable silence falling over the table.

You finished first, as you’d started first, and stood up, picking up your tray. “Well, I have to go. Have a good day, alright?”

“Thank you. You too,” he replied, a small smile forming on his face.

You couldn’t help but smile back - Hanzo’s smiles were rare, and they were beautiful. “Thank you,” you replied, before leaving the table, disposing of your tray and heading to work with a smile on your face.

Later that evening, you stood at your locker after training, having mostly forgotten about your morning encounter with Hanzo. You put away your training uniform, having changed into your casual clothes, and shut the locker door with a sigh, committing yourself to an evening alone.

Shutting the locker door revealed someone standing next to you, and you nearly jumped out of your skin. “Oh, my God!” You couldn’t help but exclaim as you clutched your chest.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

You finally got a good look at who was standing next to you. It was Hanzo, and he had his hands behind his back. You took a deep breath to calm and center yourself. “It’s...it’s alright,” you said, putting your hands back at your sides, heart still racing but slowly calming down.

“If it’s alright with you...I have a question for you,” he said, his cheeks turning pink.

“What is it?” You asked, curious.

“Will you be my valentine?” He asked, pulling his hands out from behind his back - revealing a bouquet of roses and a card.

You gasped, putting your hands to your mouth in surprise as your eyes flicked between his face and what he held. “Really?” You asked him, incredulous. “You want...me?”

“I do,” he replied, a smile forming on his face. “So? What is your answer?”

“Oh, Hanzo, yes!” You replied, bouncing up and down a bit in excitement. “Yes, I will!”

His smile widened as he held out the items in his hands for you to take, but you ignored it for the moment, instead choosing to slip your arms between his, lightly pushing them out of the way so you could hug him. You could feel him start to tremble, and he placed his hands on your back - as well as he could, at least, since his hands were full. “Thank you,” he whispered, sounding almost as if he were about to cry.

The two of you stood there for a little while, just enjoying the embrace, until you spoke up. “Come on...let’s get this stuff to my room, okay? I’ll read the card when we get there.”

“Yes, that sounds agreeable,” he replied, sounding more confident and less teary now.

The two of you pulled apart and you took the items from his hands, leading him away. “It’s not too far. This way,” you said, not wanting silence to lodge itself between you.

However, he didn’t respond, and silence took its place regardless. You frowned to yourself as a small doubt pinned itself to your brain: would this end up like all the others?

Upon seeing your room getting close, you shook your head, chasing away the thought. What would happen remained to be seen, and you didn’t want to start a self-fulfilling prophecy. “Here we are,” you announced, trying to sound cheery as you held the card and the flowers in one hand, using your free hand to pull out your keycard and open the door. You looked around as you headed inside. “Looks like my roommate isn’t here yet,” you observed, placing the flowers on your nightstand and sitting down on your bed. “Come on, sit down,” you instructed him gently, patting a spot on the bed next to you.

Slowly, he finished entering the room and sat down next to you, placing his hands in his lap as if he weren’t sure what to do with them. He stared at his hands, his face pink still - or possibly again.

He was silent as you examined the envelope - it had your name written on the front, in his neat, spidery handwriting. You smiled as you opened the envelope, pulling out a white card with a group of hearts on it, in the middle of which was written “Happy Valentine’s Day” in embossed gold cursive text. You opened it and, to your surprise, it had been a blank card that he’d filled in with his thoughts. Curious and flattered, you began to read.

_ Ever since I first met you, I knew there was something special about you. I knew I needed you in my life. You’re the piece I’ve been missing all this time. As we grew closer, I began to think about asking you to be my partner, but I could never find the right time. Could never find the courage. Until now. _

_ You’re beautiful and precious. Your smile is radiant, and to hear you laugh is to hear a choir of angels sing. Everything about you is marvelous, and now that I have you in my life, I never want to be without you. _

_ Happy Valentine’s Day, [Y/N]. _

_ With love and wonder, _

_ Hanzo _

As you finished reading, tears began to form in your eyes. “I...I had no idea…” you managed to say, turning your head to look at him. “You really liked me the whole time?”

“I did,” he said, not moving his gaze away from his hands. “I’m sorry if that seems...well…creepy, but—”

“Not at all,” you said with a smile, and he finally looked up at you, surprised. “Because I’ve always liked you too.” Your smile faded, though, as you continued. “I’d been too afraid to become involved with you, though, because...I’ve been turned down more times than I can count, and I didn’t want my heart broken when you said no. So I just...kept it to myself and pretended like nothing was wrong.”

He put an arm around you, holding you. “I’m sorry you felt like that. I don’t want you to feel like you need to hide things from me anymore, alright?”

“Okay,” you said quietly, afraid your voice would crack.

“It’s getting late. Would you like to join me for dinner?” He asked, rubbing your side with his hand.

“Absolutely,” you replied - food sounded good, even if it was just the mess hall dinner.

“Wonderful. Follow me,” he said, standing up and holding out his hand to you.

You took his hand and stood up, placing the card on the bed; he interlaced his fingers with yours and led you out of the room.

Down the hall, he took a wrong turn. “Um, Hanzo, the mess hall is the other way…”

“We’re not going to the mess hall,” he said simply.

“Then...where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” he replied, looking at you with a glint in his eye.

You decided to simply stay quiet and allow him to lead you away, to wherever he was headed.

He ended up leading you onto a balcony in a part of the base you’d never been in before. On the balcony was set up a table with a candle on it, a chair and a place setting on each side of the table. Above the table was an arch with vines and roses climbing it - you wondered if the plants were real, but then you realized it didn’t matter, he obviously went to great lengths to set this all up. A trail of rose petals led from the doorway to the table, and your jaw dropped. “You set this up?” You asked, incredulous.

“I did. Not without help, of course,” he replied with a smile. He led you forward, to the table, and let go of your hand, taking his seat. You took your seat as well.

“I wish I’d dressed up nicer,” you said, looking around.

“I’m not exactly dressed formally either. It’s quite alright,” he responded, still smiling. “Would you like something to drink?”

“Oh, yes, please.”

He gestured off to the side, and a man you didn’t recognize wearing a suit appeared with a pitcher of water and a bottle. With the pitcher, he filled the water glasses in front of both of you, and he opened the bottle and poured it into the wine glasses - a deep red liquid filled the glasses.

“Thank you,” Hanzo said to the man, apparently their waiter for the night. The man nodded and disappeared again.

Once they were alone again, Hanzo picked up his glass of wine. “Well, how about a toast?”

“Sure,” you replied, picking up your own glass.

“Here’s to a happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, holding out his glass.

“And to many more,” you added with a smile, holding out your own.

You clinked your glasses together before taking a sip from them. The wine was rich and oaky, full-bodied and heavy, leaving an almost spicy aftertaste behind. You placed your glass back on the table. “That’s very good wine,” you said.

“Good, I’m glad you like it,” he replied, setting his own glass back down. “Dinner should be ready soon,” he pointed out. “I hope you like it.”

“I’ll love anything you do for me,” you said, giving him a dreamy smile.

His face went pink. “Ah. Well. That’s...good to hear,” he said, looking away a bit awkwardly.

It was then you realized the implication your statement had. “Oh! Um. Not, like, well...you know,” you said. “I-I mean, not that I think you wouldn’t be good! I just...didn’t mean that.”

You both looked at each other, faces practically glowing pink, and...started to laugh. Both of you dissolved into laughter as the absurdity of the situation made itself apparent.

“I’m sorry,” he said finally, between chuckles, “I shouldn’t have taken it that way.”

“It’s alright. Really,” you replied as your own laughter died down. “I should have phrased myself better.”

Suddenly, you heard a small bell being rang. You turned to look towards the source of the sound, and saw your waiter coming towards you with a cart; on top of the cart sat two cloches, and you guessed dinner was underneath them. The waiter removed the cloches and put the plates in front of you and Hanzo before turning and wheeling the cart away.

You looked down at your plate and saw a steak of good size, a lobster tail, and a portion of spinach with minced garlic and mushroom pieces. Your mouth immediately began to water, and you looked up at Hanzo. “How did you get this?” You asked, completely in awe.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said with a knowing smile on. “Just eat.”

Your eyebrows went up, but you did as you were told anyway - you picked up your fork and knife and cut off a bit of steak, noting it was perfectly pink inside, not overdone but not exactly rare either. You put the forkful of steak into your mouth, beginning to chew. It was perfectly tender and well-seasoned, and you let out a happy hum.

Next, you eyed the lobster tail - it had melted herb butter poured over the top of it, and you cut off a slice from the narrow end. You swallowed what was in your mouth before putting the lobster in. It was cooked to perfection, not tough at all, practically melting between your teeth. The butter seasoning it only added to the flavor instead of masking it, and you closed your eyes for a moment as you reluctantly finished chewing and swallowed - you almost wished it would last forever.

Last came the spinach. You scooped up some of it onto your fork and inserted it into your mouth. It was tangy and salty, the garlic coming through splendidly and the mushrooms soft and chewy. It all came together beautifully, and you took a sip of wine, finding that it perfectly complemented the meal.

“Well? How is it?” He asked, turning his attention to you.

“Oh, Hanzo, it’s absolutely delicious,” you said, practically blown away. “This is the best thing I’ve tasted in years.”

He beamed at you, smiling wide. “I’m so glad,” he said. “I’d been afraid. There’s a lot that can go wrong with this sort of thing.”

“I understand,” you replied. “It must have taken a lot to put all this together.”

“Oh, yes, it did.” He sipped from his wine glass. “I had help, though. I couldn’t have done this by myself.”

You put the puzzle pieces together and came to the realization that Genji had to have known about Hanzo’s plans well in advance. You smiled and chose not to say anything about it - you’d have to find Genji on your own later and thank him. “Of course. If the higher-ups knew about this sort of thing, they’d probably have shot it down in a heartbeat.”

“You’d think that, wouldn’t you?” He said with a sly smile. Of course, this implied that the higher-ups already knew...and condoned it.

“Hm, very interesting,” you responded, before returning your attention to your dinner. You didn’t want it to get cold before you could finish it.

He didn’t seem to have much more to say, given that he also continued to eat.

A silence settled itself over you both as you ate. Just like in the morning, the silence was comfortable - both of you were mostly too busy eating to talk. You were content with that - it was honestly an honor just to be here, in his presence, as his date.

As dinner came to a close, you sat back, a hand over your stomach. “Oh, that was wonderful...I’m so full,” you said, a content smile on.

“Too full for dessert?” He asked.

“Dessert?” You perked up at that. “Well, perhaps I could go for some dessert…”

“I thought so,” he said, a knowing smile on his face. He gestured off to the side again, and the waiter came back, taking their empty plates away. He came back moments later, carrying two small plates, and set one in front of each of you.

The small plate had a ramekin on it, a custard with a caramelized sugar top filling it. Half a strawberry, a raspberry, and two blueberries sat on the top. “Ooh, crème brûlée,” you said, recognizing it instantly. “This looks great,” you continued, picking up the little spoon that sat to the side.

Cracking the caramelized sugar was satisfying; you took a spoonful of custard, with a bit of the sugar coating, and put it in your mouth. It was delicious; the custard was thick and creamy, and the sugar coating was crunchy and sweet.

You looked up at him, and even he looked impressed with it. You smiled and continued to eat.

By the time you’d both finished, the sun had set and the stars were out. “Beautiful sky…” you observed, looking out.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he said quietly.

You turned your head back towards him and saw that he was holding out his hand to you. Blushing, you placed your hand in his, and he closed his hand around yours. “Thank you,” you replied bashfully.

“It’s true. You’re the most exquisite being I’ve ever seen.”

That only served to make your blush grow. “You’re quite handsome yourself, you know,” you found yourself able to say. “Easily the best-looking man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

Now it was his turn to blush. “Well, I...I don’t...um. You see…”

“Shut up and take the compliment,” you said, smirking.

“Thank you,” he said quietly, looking down.

You rubbed his hand with your thumb, looking at him lovingly. “You’re wonderful, Hanzo. I am truly blessed to be here with you.”

He looked back up at you and smiled. “I am grateful you chose to be with me tonight, my dear,” he said. “I hope I’ve made it worth your while.”

“It was worth it as soon as you asked me,” you replied.

He gazed into your eyes a moment longer. “Well, I think we’ve stayed here long enough. Shall we get going?”

“Yeah,” you answered, nodding. “What time is it?”

“Late enough,” he responded, letting go of your hand and standing up.

You followed suit, standing up as well. He held out his hand again, and you took it. You expected him to begin walking away, to begin leading you back to your room.

But he didn’t.

He pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you, pressing you against his chest. One hand landed on your upper back, just below your neck, and the other landed on your lower back, dangerously close to your bottom. You gasped softly in surprise, your eyes wide.

He looked into your eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips against yours.

“Mmf…” Your eyes fluttered shut, and you returned the kiss, reaching up and putting your arms around his waist.

When he finally pulled away, he wore a self-assured smirk. “I want to see if you’ll love what else I have in store for you,” he said, his voice sultry and alluring. “Will it be my place, or yours?”

It didn’t take you long at all to realize what he was getting at. “But...I have to work tomorrow,” you said sheepishly.

“I could have that taken care of, if you wanted.” You wondered exactly what kind of connections this man had that he could do all this  _ and _ get you out of work for a day.

Of course, once he’d said that, the answer was apparent. “Your place, then.”

“Wonderful,” he said, his smirk only growing. “Come now. The night is still young.”

**Author's Note:**

> remember to follow me on twitter @princessvyxen for updates, behind-the-scenes peeks, and of course, Hanzo art retweets.


End file.
